


Dead To Me

by HXCV18390



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Inspired by Practical Magic, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), POV Shiro (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Positivity Week 2020, Shy Shiro (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HXCV18390/pseuds/HXCV18390
Summary: Be wary of the Shirogane family. Only death and tragedy follow.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 8





	Dead To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Rough Copy

Shiro was a very small baby. He barely made it when his mother gave birth. That early morning was close to being a triple tragedy. What kind of god would allow a father, months prior to die, the mother and then leave the son? It wasn’t meant to be a nice story. But yet, doctors were able to revive the ‘starlight baby’ as they called him. Shiro was taken in by his grandmother. A very bubbly and wise women. She could be a bit looney at times, what she talked about or the potions she would make be questionable. But kind. She was a witch, the practice running deep in their family blood. Of course.. their town in the coast, hated them for centuries.  
Takashi Shirogane, had blood of a warlock and bright white hair. What kind of luck gave him that? A goddess of mischief wanting a kick maybe? Everyone in their family had white hair. Bright like moonlight. Something of great power and protection. But with that hair, came death. His grandmothers husband, died in a car accident in the 30s. His father died right after Shiro was conceived of a heart attack. His mother died after giving birth to him. It wasn’t a very nice chain. But it was something they had to live with.  
Shiro’s nana would always say “Kashi my darling, we shine too bright to share.” Whatever that meant.. 

The house Shiro grew up in was old. Victorian and crumbling. Old paintings and special tiles. The kitchen always had potions and an insane amount of greenery. The ocean was a nice view on the left, a nice garden on the right. They only had neighbours down the road, which.. they have never spoken to. Except for one. 

Keith Kogane. He was a little spitfire. The house was small, Shiro only saw the older man a few times. Keith was a spitting image, it had to be his father. Of course, he was curious but there was no way he could go over. What if they died from fright? Or got mad? Shiro avoided the house like the plague. Especially when he had to go into town. 

Until Shiro spotted Keith in the garden. He was gathering roses, laying in the grass as he read some of his mothers books. He saw a tuff of black hair sticking out of the bushes. Shiro hesitated, slowly sitting up as he stared. “Hello?” He called, seeing that figure fall through. Face as red as the roses. A small sound left the boys mouth, he fled. The boy had to be a few years younger then Shiro. Tiny. Seemingly shy. 

But oddly enough, Keith was in the garden every morning after. 

A friendship bloomed. They became attached at the hip. Inseperable. Keith did go to school, Shiro wanted to go to school. Keith went fishing with his father, Shiro wanted to learn. Shiro would leave little stones and flowers around their small house. Just to attract positive things. Keith’s father.. eventually came around.But.. his Nana warned him. Stay away from that boy, don’t drag him in. It’s dangerous. He never listened. 

Shiro was graduating middle school, Keith’s father died. Shiro blamed the curse. He was always around, always over. He tried his hardest to cut himself off, he couldn’t do this to Keith. He couldn’t lose him too. But it didn’t work. Keith had crawled into Shiro’s room one storming night and he never let go. 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

It was Shiro’s seventh birthday. He woke up to a loud bustle in the kitchen downstairs. Shiro had grown, his Nana said he was as big as his father. Identical eyes. But the bright hair. 

As Shiro rounded the twirling stairs. Entered the kitchen, he was met with powder being blown into his face. Shiro coughed. “What the-“ Wiping at his face. “Shiro! Happy birthday!” Keith and his Nana said in unison. It was for a good year, they did it every single birthday. Shiro was a leap baby. But this year, his birthday fell on the official number. “Is this really necessary?” He questioned. His Nana laughed, her bright hair tied into a long braid. “Yes my dear. Come eat.” She hummed, placing plates. Keith was already at the table, bouncing in his seat. Shiro smiled, ruffling Keith’s hair. His Nana placed pancakes in front of them. “Hold on. Let me get the sugar!” She fretted and Shiro laughed. “It’s fine Nan, seriously.” But she didn’t listen, heading into the pantry. Shiro talked with Keith, but that was until a loud crash sounded through the house. The two boys froze.


End file.
